Subject 13/transcript
PROLOGUE Reiden Lake - Desperate Measures ELIZABETH BISHOP: Peter. Peter? Darling, it's lunch. (finds Peter's note by the bed) ELIZABETH BISHOP: Peter! (panting) Peter! (panting) Peter! (cracking) Peter! Oh, god! Peter! Oh, god! No! Peter, no, please! (panting) no! Peter, please! Oh, god, please. No! Please don't. Oh, please... Oh, no! Oh, no! YOUNG PETER: Aah! Get off of me! You're not my mother! Oh, god! I want to go home! Stop! You're not my mother! I want to go home! ACT I Jacksonville Daycare - Short Thursday WALTER: Okay, children, let's begin. That's it. Now, close your eyes. I want you to ignore everything except the sound of my voice. Try to relax. Clear your minds. We discussed that your imagination can take you anywhere you want to go. YOUNG OLIVIA: What's wrong? NICK LANE: I don't know what Snuggles will do... if we go somewhere. YOUNG OLIVIA: Just... put him on your feet and he'll come with us, Nick. WALTER: Olivia, how can you concentrate if you're talking? Now, close your eyes, dear. Now, concentrate. Imagine this world... slipping away. ASHLEY: Excuse me, Doctor Bishop. Your wife is on the phone. WALTER: Tell her I'll call her back later. ASHLEY: Well, she said to tell you that she's here... in Jacksonville. WALTER: Is it Thursday, Miss Ashley? Isn't Thursday early day this week? Ha ha ha ho! Well, I'm gonna go home, and you can too! TEST SUBJECTS: Yay! MISS ASHLEY: Okay, guys. Get your backpacks, okay? Ben, yours is in the corner there, And, Jen, don't forget your violin on purpose again, okay? Bishop Residence - Fighting Memory WALTER: Where is he? (to Peter) Of course the Dodgers play for Los Angeles. YOUNG PETER: No, they don't. They play in Brooklyn, and I've seen them. And the Red Lantern isn't supposed to be green. I've never had a baseball mitt before--never. WALTER: Peter, you were very sick for a very long time. It must have confused you, mixed up your memories, son. YOUNG PETER: Do not call me that. WALTER: Hey, hey-- YOUNG PETER: I am not your son! You are not my father! And she is not my mother! You are not my father! WALTER: Hey, hey... YOUNG PETER: Get off of me! ELIZABETH BISHOP: Hey, hey, hey... YOUNG PETER: You're not my mother! I want to go home! ELIZABETH BISHOP: He's asleep. We can't keep this up. It's making him crazy. WALTER: What's the alternative? Tell him the truth? He'd be locked up. These lies were supposed to be a temporary measure. We were supposed to have him home well before it got this far. ELIZABETH BISHOP: It's been six months, Walter. WALTER: Getting him back wasn't as simple as I'd hoped. ELIZABETH BISHOP: You're working, but I'm with him. WALTER: Elizabeth, I think this series-- ELIZABETH BISHOP: I'm with him all the time. I can't watch him suffer like this. What if... if you made a device like the one you used to bring him over? WALTER: Elizabeth, we have been through this. That would be catastrophic. The texture of the universe has changed from my crossing. It cannot withstand any more damage. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Neither can he, Walter. He is in such distress. He--he looks at me, and he doesn't trust me. I'm his mother, but no matter what I say, he-- WALTER: Elizabeth, Elizabeth, you are not his mother. He's a little boy very much like our son... and we saved his life. ELIZABETH BISHOP: No, you--you-- you saved his life. I'm just trying to keep him alive. I won't keep lying to him like this. WALTER: Elizabeth... ELIZABETH BISHOP: It's not fantasy. I can't keep him safe If he doesn't trust me. WALTER: Please... Just a little more time. I told you... I think the children are the key. The children should be able to cross over, And when they do, They can take Peter safely home with them. (laughs) he--he can ride on their feet. Just give me a little more time, please. Dunham Residence - Bedtime Bruises OLIVIA'S STEPDAD: Damn it, Olivia. When I say go to bed, I mean go to bed! Don't you run from me! Come here! Get your butt back in-- ...Ever run from me! ACT II Bishop Residence - Not Crazy ELIZABETH BISHOP: Hey, I'm really glad you got some sleep. Peter. YOUNG PETER: Do you really think I don't know that you're not my mother? ELIZABETH BISHOP: Please, can we just, uh-- YOUNG PETER: You think I can't tell? ELIZABETH BISHOP: Peter, how many more questions am I gonna have to get right before you believe me? We've been doing this routine for two months now. I told you the name of your hamster. I told you-- YOUNG PETER: You got some wrong. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Yes. And maybe that's because you're confused because you were so ill. YOUNG PETER: He makes you say that, doesn't he? 'cause he's the one who stole me. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Stole you from where, Peter? YOUNG PETER: From the other world at the bottom of the lake. ELIZABETH BISHOP: (softly) love... YOUNG PETER: I know that I sound crazy. But I'm not, okay? I'm not crazy. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Peter, let's just, um-- Let's just get out of the house today, baby, okay? Let's just, um, get some air. Jacksonville Daycare - Olivia's Lament MISS ASHLEY: You look gray, which is not technically a skin color. Another sleepless night? WALTER: Yes, I suppose so. MISS ASHLEY: Look, I'm not finished with these. I want to organize a subgroup data. So if you don't mind-- WALTER: There's no need. I have something else in mind. This is not working. I want to separate the children and begin independent testing. MISS ASHLEY: Okay, well, any particular order? WALTER: What's Olivia doing inside? MISS ASHLEY: Well, she didn't have a very good night either. WALTER: Olivia, why don't you go outside and play with the others? Olive, what happened to your eye? Ashley said that you told her that you fell. YOUNG OLIVIA: Running in my house. WALTER: Olive, you can trust me. If someone is hurting you-- YOUNG OLIVIA: I said I fell, okay? I fell. That's all. WALTER: May I? Olive, why did you draw this? Did you see it in a book? (Olivia shakes her head) Where, then? Was it last night... when you fell? Jacksonville - Running Errands ELIZABETH BISHOP: You know tulips don't usually grow in areas like this. YOUNG PETER: Well, then what are they doing here? ELIZABETH BISHOP: A professor who was working here missed them, so he imagined a tulip that would grow in this climate, and he invented it. He used his brain and his imagination to turn the world into what he wanted it to be. How would you change the world if you could, Peter? What would you wish for? YOUNG PETER: I wouldn't make stupid flowers grow. ELIZABETH BISHOP: (laughs) What would you do? YOUNG PETER: I'd go home. ELIZABETH BISHOP: A couple of more errands, and... then I've got a surprise in store for you. (in toy store) ELIZABETH BISHOP: Peter. Now, listen, Can I trust you not to run off on me? Okay. Go and pick a toy, then. Go on. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Ooh, that's a strange game. What's that called? BOY IN TOYSTORE: It's called Joust. on video game Jacksonville Daycare Center - The First Meeting WALTER: I suspect her crossing over was triggered by an extreme emotional response. MISS ASHLEY: Her black eye. WALTER: So, now we need to design a series of experiments around emotional flexibility. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Hey. I wanted to show Peter where you worked. WALTER: Hey, Peter! Hey. Look at that airplane. That's, um... a DC-3, yeah? Aha. The beguiling Olivia Dunham beguiles. MISS ASHLEY: Listen, Peter, I was about to go and get a snack. Would you like to, uh, come with me and get something? ELIZABETH BISHOP: Yeah, go on, Peter. YOUNG PETER: Okay. MISS ASHLEY: Come on, let's go. WALTER: We've had a promising development. I think young Olivia may have crossed over. And if I'm right and she has... ELIZABETH BISHOP: Then she can take Peter home. I knew you'd find a way. WALTER: Well, I-I still have to work out precisely how she does it. But we're nearly there. ACT III Jacksonville Daycare Center - Tests for Subject 13 WALTER: William, I need your help. I have reason to believe Subject 13, Olivia Dunham, has been able to cross over to the other side. But I believe that young Olivia may need to be in some kind of heightened emotional state to access her ability. I'm compiling some recordings on my new betamax. Perhaps you'll be able to see something I cannot. (Recording) WALTER: Okay, Olivia. You feeling comfortable? YOUNG OLIVIA: I'm fine. WALTER: These wires will show me how you respond to the tests. I'll just-- Ashley. Uh, test series alpha. I'll be monitoring vitals, theta rhythms, stable neocortex. Okay. Olivia and Walter chuckling Well, you're doing very well there, Olive. Now, these four brothers grew up to be great warriors. They were very special because they had the power of metamorphosis. YOUNG OLIVIA: Metamorphosis? WALTER: Mm-hmm. Ah... He could turn into... a hawk, watching for invaders from on high. The speed of a cheetah and... the fire of a dragon! (Olivia laughing) Minimal response to joy. Theta rhythms show a slight bump but not within our range. YOUNG OLIVIA: Can I stop now? WALTER: Not yet, dear. You need to keep going. A little longer, Olivia. You're doing really well. Heart rate 140 beats per minute for 30 minutes. No response to exhilaration. (panting) You'll have to start over. YOUNG OLIVIA: It doesn't fit. WALTER: Try it. Look at each piece carefully. No. You'll have to start again. YOUNG OLIVIA: I-it doesn't fit, Dr. Walter-- WALTER: Try it. Faster. Come on, come on. That's wrong. That's wrong. That's wrong. Concentrate, Olivia! YOUNG OLIVIA: No! I'm not working on this anymore! WALTER: Minimal activity in the stable neocortex. Anger isn't the answer. Loneliness isn't the answer either. Perhaps fear... show you a movie. It's one of my favorites. It's called Jaws. It's... It's a bit scary, but I think you can handle it. YOUNG OLIVIA: Um... Sorry. WALTER: That's alright. ASHLEY: Ready to start the movie? WALTER: No, no, no. Um... No, let's-- let's take a little break. Let's get that off you. You don't need that. It started to occur to me, William, that fear by itself wasn't the answer. YOUNG OLIVIA: clicks jingling gasping on door Walter? Let me out! Please, let me out! heavily continues whispering Who's there? Is someone there? gasps Aah! ACT IV Bishop Residence - Disturbing Sirens YOUNG PETER: Approaching the building, requesting clearance to dock. plane engines whirring approaching departing tone on phone ELIZABETH BISHOP: Love, come and get your coat, will you? sirens wailing Jacksonville Daycare Center - Missing Olivia YOUNG NICK: I don't think Olive thought the joke was very funny. WALTER: No, I suppose not. There you go. ASHLEY: Nick, would you please wait outside with the other children? Thank you. Dr. Bishop-- WALTER: Just a minute, Ashley. We're obviously on the right track. The part of Olivia's brain that let her do this must be the same part that lets her cross between universes. But I'm still missing something. MISS ASHLEY: Dr. Bishop, we have another problem. MISS ASHLEY: Let's get your backpack on, okay? Good night. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Ashley... What's going on? MISS ASHLEY: sighs there's been a small fire, But everything's under control. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Ashley. MISS ASHLEY: One of the children has gone missing-- A girl, Olivia Dunham. Now, your husband and the others are out looking for her, and I'm sure that everything's gonna be fine. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Okay. Alright. Thank you. Peter, come on. Come inside with me. Peter, will you wait here for me for a minute? Okay. Good boy. I'll be back in a second. WALTER: Elizabeth. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Did you find her? WALTER: No, we haven't yet. ELIZABETH BISHOP: This little girl, Olivia. Walter, it says that you think her stepfather's hitting her. I-- "William, I believe the ideal environment for transition across universes may be a return to her home. The unique combination of love and terror there apparently stimulates a cortical reaction." WALTER: "a"--they are notes. And "b"--yes. The unique combination of love and terror does stimulate a cortical reaction that may be the key to her crossing over. And if she is not allowed to return to her home to restimulate the pathways-- ELIZABETH BISHOP: What, you mean to be terrorized again? WALTER: Then it could well take me years to simulate the state artificially. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Walter, you said that this was just a theory. Surely there's got to be some other way. WALTER: And if there isn't? This is not about you and me and Peter anymore. Don't you see what I've done? I crept over in the night... and I stole their child. If we don't return him, They'll figure it out, and they'll come after him, After us... I know... Because that's what I would do. ELIZABETH BISHOP: So you would sacrifice one for the other... This little girl Olivia for Peter? WALTER: No. But for thousands of others... Or millions, It would have to be considered. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Walter... MISS ASHLEY: Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking for Peter. He told me he's never had peanut m&ms before. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Oh, he's out by the cubbies. MISS ASHLEY: No, I just looked there. ELIZABETH BISHOP: He- Peter? Peter? Alternate Bishop Residence - Drunk Bishop NEWSCASTER: it's been six months since Peter Bishop disappeared, But authorities still have no ideas. The sympathy of the world goes out to Dr. Walter Bishop And his devoted wife, as the entire nation remains aghast at the kidnapping of their only son. Dr. Bishop, the architect of the famed Star wars defense system that protects our nation, and his wife made an emot-- ELIZABETH BISHOP: This isn't doing you any good. SECRETARY BISHOP: Don't turn it off now. They're about to point out how ironic it is... That the safety czar couldn't protect his own child. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Walter, I'm serious. You can't keep doing this. You can't keep drinking yourself into oblivion. SECRETARY BISHOP: Do you have a better suggestion about what I should be doing? ELIZABETH BISHOP: Well, not this. SECRETARY BISHOP: Should I give up on my son... the way the police seem to have? ACT V Alternate Bishop Residence - Severed Marriage ELIZABETH BISHOP: Dinner's ready in 20. SECRETARY BISHOP: I'm not hungry. ELIZABETH BISHOP: That's fine. You still need to eat. If nothing else, You need to put something in your stomach to absorb all that alcohol. SECRETARY BISHOP: You said he was wearing a beige sweater. The man who took my son-- you said he was wearing a beige sweater, Not a suit like I would wear. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Walter, please don't do this. SECRETARY BISHOP: How did he sound? His voice? I have a new theory-- plastic surgery. There are a handful of surgeons skilled enough to pull off a feat of this magnitude, but the voice... the voice would be tricky. ELIZABETH BISHOP: You know what? Maybe it was plastic surgery... Or an alien able to take on any shape he wanted. We've considered all your theories, Walter, And none of them have brought our son back. It happened. It just happened, and it's inexplicable. SECRETARY BISHOP: Nothing is inexplicable, Elizabeth. Science is seen as magic by primitives. Something happened in this house, and we have to go over it and over it until we find out what we're missing. ELIZABETH BISHOP: And how will this time be any different? SECRETARY BISHOP: I don't know yet. We have to go over it. ELIZABETH BISHOP: I have, Walter. I've thought back. I've gone over it again and again. I have told you and a dozen policemen every detail that I can remember about that night. I've had hypnotherapy to try and recover every detail I couldn't! SECRETARY BISHOP: I know. And I believe you... about all of it. But there has to be something we've overlooked. There has to be an explanation. ELIZABETH BISHOP: You fly to Florida every Monday. You work all week, and then you come back, and we do this. This is not a marriage anymore. It's a routine. SECRETARY BISHOP: Please, Elizabeth... one more time. He's my boy. I can't lose him. I'm so sorry, my love. I know I can't keep doing this. But it's impossible. Impossible he's gone. ELIZABETH BISHOP: I know. I know, Walter. I spend every waking moment imagining where he is... what he's doing. And I pray that wherever he is, he's safe... that someone's taking good care of him... and that someday, by some miracle, we'll get to see him again. But until that miracle happens, I can't break. I need to be here for him. We need to be here for him. But we won't. Walter, we're breaking. Our marriage... this is breaking us. And I can't let that happen. I need you, my love. I've lost Peter. I-- I can't bear to lose you too. Don't go to work tomorrow. Stay home this week. Forget the lab. Forget Florida. Let's put our marriage back together. Bishop Dynamic - Back to Work SOLDIER: Welcome back, sir. door closes LAB TECH: Morning, Doctor Bishop. SECRETARY BISHOP: Morning. Jacksonville Daycare Center - Olivia's Drawing MISS ASHLEY: It's almost dark, and there's still no sign of either of them. I found this. It's Olivia's. ACT VI White Tulip Field - Parental Issues YOUNG PETER: Hi. YOUNG OLIVIA: Hi. How'd you find me? YOUNG PETER: I guess tulips don't normally grow around here. rustling YOUNG OLIVIA: But... how'd you know I'd come here? YOUNG PETER: Because it's the only drawing that looked happy. My name's Peter. YOUNG OLIVIA: Mine's Olivia. Don't-- be careful. YOUNG PETER: I'm not scared. What happened? YOUNG OLIVIA: My step-dad did it. YOUNG PETER: So... everyone's looking for you. YOUNG OLIVIA: breaking I messed up... and now he's gonna send me home. YOUNG PETER: Who? YOUNG OLIVIA: Dr. Walter. YOUNG PETER: Did you tell him... Walter, I mean, about your step-dad hitting you? YOUNG OLIVIA: I don't think it'd do anything. YOUNG PETER: My mo-- My mom was telling me you got to imagine how you want things to be. And then you can try and change them. YOUNG OLIVIA: Do you trust him... Walter? YOUNG PETER: You should tell him. You got to try something, right? YOUNG OLIVIA: I think I cooled off by now. YOUNG PETER: Did you imagine that? Jacksonville Daycare Center - ASHLEY: No, the last time we saw her was before 5:00. We went looking ourselves, but then it got dark. POLICEMAN: And do your son and the girl know each other? ELIZABETH BISHOP: No. He--he's not from here. He doesn't even know the area. MISS ASHLEY: (gasps) Look! They're back. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Oh, Peter! Oh, god! We were worried sick about you. Are you alright? Huh? Yeah? MISS ASHLEY: Let's just have her go inside. I don't know what she's going through. I just want to check her. Please. POLICEMAN: Okay. MISS ASHLEY: Okay, thank you. Come on, sweetie. Come on. Okay, your step-father's on his way. Olivia, sweetie, we were all so worried about you. What were you thinking? YOUNG OLIVIA: I want to see Dr. Walter. MISS ASHLEY: Okay, you can see him tomorrow, but-- YOUNG OLIVIA: No! I have to see him now. MISS ASHLEY: Olivia, you can't see him now, okay? Olivia, don't-- Alternate Florida - Bishop's Office (Secretary Bishop sits at his desk in Bishop Dynamic and watches quietly as a distraught young blonde storms into his office with a drawing pad) YOUNG OLIVIA: (upset) My step-father did this. He hits me. That's when I crossed over to the other universe. Look... That's where I saw the blimps, Just like you said. They were in the sky in the other universe. Can you make him stop hitting me... Please? (Secretary Bishop studies the drawing this young girl he has never seen before hands to him... never saying a word) Jacksonville Daycare - Return Trip WALTER: (interrupts his confused young test subject, who appears to have just finished having a conversation with his empty chair) Olive? Olivia... What is it? What's wrong? OLIVIA'S STEPDAD: I'm sorry, Dr. Bishop. I hope our little princess hasn't caused you too much trouble. WALTER: No trouble at all. OLIVIA'S STEPDAD: Come on, Olivia. I've been worried sick. Let's get you home. WALTER: Before you go... I want you to understand that this girl is very special to me, and if anything harmful should happen to her, anything to frighten her or make her uncomfortable in the least... I will not hesitate to inform social services... in which case, I have certain government friends who could ensure that you will be facing significant troubles for yourself. Do you understand me? (to Olivia) Dear... You go home and get some rest, huh? And... we'll see if we can figure out a new way tomorrow. Alright? Bishop Residence - Brainwashed Peter YOUNG PETER: I'm sorry. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Hmm? YOUNG PETER: When I ran off-- I-I'm sorry if I scared you. ELIZABETH BISHOP: Peter, it's... YOUNG PETER: I'm never going back... Am I? ELIZABETH BISHOP: Listen to me. Sometimes the world we have is not the world we want. But we have our hearts and our imaginations to make the best of it. I will promise you this. I will be the best mother I possible can for you. I'll take care of you. I'll protect you. And I'll never let anyone take you away from me... No one... Not ever. YOUNG PETER: But you're not her... are you? You're not my real mother. ELIZABETH BISHOP: You were sick. You were very sick for a long, long time. And I think it confused you. Yes... I am your mother. Of course I am. Now... you go off and wash your hands for dinner, okay? YOUNG PETER: Okay... Mom. Bishop Dynamic - Realization ELIZABETH BISHOP: ringing Hello? SECRETARY BISHOP: Elizabeth, it's me. I know where our son is. I know where Peter was taken. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes